


O Christmas Tree

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Siblings, Stranger Things Advent Calendar, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: It is El's first proper Christmas, and she learns about Christmas trees, and the love that comes with the season.





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is for the Stranger Things Advent Calendar. Day 5 - Christmas Tree. You can find me on Tumblr at @ghostlykath

“Why is there a tree in the house?” El asked curiously. 

Will turned to look at her. “Because it’s almost Christmas.” At her blank look, Will turned to Hopper. “Did you guys not have a tree at the cabin?” 

“Things got a little hectic, kid,” Hopper replied, smiling a little sadly. “We had presents and pizza.” 

Will nodded in understanding. “Well, people get pine trees at Christmas and bring them into their homes, and they decorate them. And presents can go underneath.” 

“Decorate?” 

“Yeah, with ornaments and tinsel and lights. And the santa goes on top. But we can’t do anything until tonight when Mom gets home. She  _ loves  _ Christmas.” Will grinned. “Hey, do you wanna go play outside with me? We could finish our snowman.” 

El nodded, and moved towards the mud room to get on her snow gear. Will followed after her eagerly. 

Hopper watched them go with a smile on his face. He poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to watch them out the large windows in the living room. 

 

They walked back into the mud room two hours later with red noses, covered in snow. They stripped off their coats and snowpants, hats, scarves, and gloves, and they kicked off their boots onto the mat. 

“Cozy clothes and hot cocoa?” Will suggested. 

“Yes. Meet you back here in five.” El made her way up the stairs and into her room. It was a picture of comfort, with the snow falling gently outside, and several thick blankets laid out across the bed. She moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants, a loose t-shirt, and thick socks. She changed easily and tossed her cold jeans and sweater into the hamper. 

Will was already waiting downstairs in similar attire, gathering what they would need to make hot cocoa. 

“You want peppermint?” he asked her. 

“Duh.” She replied with a smile. 

Will was the best at making hot cocoa, so that was always his job. He stirred the sweet chocolate concoction in the pot before ladling it out into the two mugs. 

El clutched her favorite mug in both hands. “Thanks, Will,” she said. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

 

Joyce got home at 6:30 to dinner and an excited family waiting for her. 

“Dad made chicken,” El said, throwing herself into Joyce’s embrace. 

Hopper walked out of the kitchen and smiled. “Hey Joyce. Food’s up.” 

“Thanks for making dinner, Hop. Let me go wash my hands and I’ll join you.” She pressed a kiss to El’s forehead and then walked to the downstairs bathroom. 

After the dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed, the little family gathered in the living room around the tree. 

“It feels weird doing this without Jonathan,” Will commented. 

“Ten more days and he’ll be home again,” Joyce replied, hugging her son tight for a few long moments. “Now. El… Hop and I got you something special.” 

El watched curiously as Hopper grabbed a small box from behind the couch, passing it over to her. 

“When Jonathan and Will were born, I didn’t have a lot of money to spend on Christmas things,” Joyce explained. “But what I did make sure to get was name ornaments for each of them. So I wanted one for you too.” 

El opened the box and looked down at the silver plated ornament, shaped like a Christmas tree, with “Jane” engraved into it. She teared up as she very carefully pulled it out by the red tied ribbon, and moved to set the box on the coffee table. “It’s beautiful,” she said, looking between Joyce and Hopper, “thank you.” 

“Oh, of course sweetie,” Joyce said. “Why don’t you put it on the tree, hm? First ornament up this year.” 

Almost hesitantly, El did just that, hanging it on the middle of the tree and stepping back to look at it. 

 

That night, Will and El sprawled out on sleeping bags beneath the tree, gazing up at the lights as they chattered softly. 

“I think I’m falling asleep now,” El breathed out, eyes half closed as she curled up further into the warmth. 

“Me too,” Will replied. “G’night, sis.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 


End file.
